fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Centurion
The were elite commanders of the Kingdom of Technology Armed Forces who lead Technolegions with experimental equipment and weapons during the Third War embued with Arcane Science. The Centurions became iconic figures in the war who were on par with the Knights of the Damned. During the war, leading entire Technolegions made them the most outstanding fighters, being given the moniker as the . Achieving combat prowess that shifted the tied of war itself that ultimately lead to the death of the Overlord Azathoth's death. By the time of the ending to the Third War, Centurions became that of legend on Eurasia, revered as one of the greatest warriors to ever lived. Despite their reverence and status, the Centurions were betrayed when the Centurion Protocole Order 666 was ordered, which made all Centurions a threat level Omega and thus ordered for their execution. Background The origins of the Centurions lies in that non-magical human beings are unable to stay at the top when mages can outperform them when they're able to use magic. Mages have the superior power to take out those who not, which formed a power struggle. Like when a army of non-magical beings were to attack, they can be easily taken out by wizards with ease. To overcome this, the Department of Arcane Science & Development began to devise ideals and concepts to allow non-magic humans to be not only on par with mages, but have the capacity to use magic themselves. Over 20 years before the Third War, the Department as taken in orphans of at least between 6-7 years old. Taken in around 200, these children were used as test subjects for the Artifical Mage lacrima, allowing non-magical beings to allow to perform magic. The experiments were basically inserting these lacrima to allow the kids to use magic, however due to the body of the kids, most of them died when they're unable to contain the magic and essentially imploded. Despite that it became unethical, 100 canditates survived the lacrima surgery and proceeded in with the experiment, which they're given military training and combat and tactical theory for when they'd become full soldiers of the Armed Forced. By the time it was two years before the Third War, the children now grown up had bore the Arcane Augmentation Exoskeleton that enhanced their reflexes, strength, speed and durability to allow them to be on par with mages of great strength. The Centurions were then used to launch a surprised on the dark guild known as the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn that sparked the Golden War, and one-year war between the guild and the Kingdom of Technology. The Golden War provided the perfect opporunity to show the strength of the Centurions, which appeared to be of great success as the enhanced humans were to lead the Armed Forces to victory against the Golden Dawn, arresting most of their peoples or had no choice but to eliminate them. The Centurions were futher used in the documented Third War, who were amongst the most deadliest foot soldiers of Armed Forces, gaining the epthet in respect and out of fear by the Daedric Lords. The Centurions most fabled member was Cody, who performece outclassed his fellow Centurions and was one of the determining factors in ending the Third War. Overview Artifical Mage lacrima Equipment & Weapons Centurions wielde and use experimental equipment and arments such as the Arcanic Assault Rifle and the Arcane Augmentation Exoskeleton, a power armour powered by a lacreactor, a lacrima that's capable of producing itself magical power. Primary, the Centurions uses the rifle created by the Department of Arcane Science & Development which uses the magic of the Artifical Mage lacrima contained in the Centurion to be operated. The rifle was an prototype for which the official weapon would be produced. Trivia & Notes *The military unit is based after (/sɛnˈtjʊəriən/; Latin: centurio; Greek: κεντυρίων, kentyríōn or ἑκατόνταρχος, hekatóntarkhos), the officer rank in the after the of 107 BC. **Centurions were also based/inspired after the of the .